Pups On Spooky Island
Summary Based off of the live action Scooby doo movie the pups head for Spooky Park with elias and kelly and angle (Terry does not apper) and help solve a mystery Script (Opening we open on a spooky night and the old toy factory) (Title PAW Patrol Pups On Spooky Island we have our case and fade to inside where Kelly is captured the Luna ghost laughs minyacyl and flys around kelly yells) Kelly:HELP!!! ELIAS! RYDER! This ghost is hurting...! (She shrecks as she felt it) (We cut to ace on the catwalk she says jinkies) Ace:(Into walkie talkie)Ryder danny hurry. Cmon! Answer! (We cut to them) Ryder:Sorry ace. Ace:(On walkie talkie)Guys this we'll be a great trap. (They start it up it back fires) Ace:DANNY I DIDNT SAY NOW!!!!! (He sprays ace and net falls on him he goes sorry ace ace goes I know danny) (We cut to marshall and rubble riding a skateboard they make it through the stuff and crash the ghost elias and katie cali and the rest come Kelly frees herself marshall says I'm ok) (the mystery patroller comes in we see the princess of barkingburg she is grateful) Princess:Who is the ghost? Elias:The Luna Ghost is in fact. (Pulls it off and the ghost is...) Gang:OLD MAN SMITHERS?! Princess:The creepy janitor? Ryder:Smithers wanted to hold the jewles for ransom. Smithers:Yes and I would've gotten away with it too if you meddling kids hadn't come along. Rubble:Rubble double doo! (They laugh we cut to outside where we see the mystery patroller) Katie:Only once I wish that somebody would just thank us. Skye:Agreed. Danny:Good thing we're not in this to be liked. (They look at him with steamed looks on their faces) Danny:Sorry. Alex:Look I'm just the one who only carries the bags but we should only think of not only just because there are no more missions and we became the mystery patrol. Teacker:Agreed alex Chico. Katie:I quit. Ryder:I quit. Ace:I quit. Danny:I quit. Carlos:I quit. Elias:QUIT?! YOU ALL CANT QUIT!!!!! Ryder:We just have. Carlos:I guess this is the end of the team and we can go back to our old things. Elias:Kelly? Kelly:Sorry Elias. (Her parents are honking off screen she goes over) Angle:Do I quit? Elias:No Angle. Friends don't quit. You'll never guess where I got that line from. Angle:Scooby-Doo? Elias:Yeah. (They walk all the way home) Angle:I can't belive they made us walk away home. Elias:Well it's just us for a while. Angle:What now Elias? Elias:I'll think of something. (We fade with words saying two months later) Angel:This is great but I miss ryder and the rest. Elias:Well time for school. (Jake and Everest arrive) (They make it to school) Jake:Good day Elias angel. (Leaves they watch him drive off) Elias:That's what he thinks the gangs all here but they don't want us. Angel:It's almost summertime cmon. (Scene changer Skye's badge) (Hours later they find them talking) Elias:Hey guys how's it hagin? Ryder:We were just going over old times. Kelly:Im now an expertants fighter. Like when Allan Abner came to this school. Katie:Don't remind us Maybelle is a good friend. Danny:Yeah. Elias:C'mon guys I want our group to get back to gether. (They refus) Elias:What?! You're refusing?! All:Yes! (Screaming from students are heard they see a teacher like monster chase traps him) Tracker:Wayta go chase capodra. Ryder:The monster teacher is really..... (Unmasks it and in fact) All:Old man Jefferson?! Jefferson:Yup I was mad principal summers wouldn't double my salary and I woulda gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your pesky pets. (The cops take him away reporters come) Reporter1:Kids what do you have to say about feature mysteries? Ryder:Whatever the case the myster patrol will be there. Danny:To solve the mysteries man. Kelly:Righting wrongs. Katie:Looking for suspects. Ace:And clues. Carlos:Putting creeps in jail. Alex:And kicking butt! (They cheer wich gets elias happy) Ryder:Hey since the last day of school is today how about a mystery solving road trip? Chase:Agreed. Skye:Same here. Zuma:Yeah dude. Marshall:I'm fired up and ready for a ruff ruff rescue. Rubble:Me too. Rocky:Yeah. Elias:YEAH! (They high five (And paw) each other as we blackout and our montage) (The ghost is here from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island plays in the background as they drive off they arrive at a mansion a swami summans a ghost zuma is scared ace discovers it to be a hologram we then fade to a graveyard we see the guys inside and run out being chased by a gargoyle vampire bat creture they jump over tombstones and knock over flower pot and the monster trips over katie unmasks an old man ace finds jewlse then we fade to a river boat we cut to danny and rubble being chased by a zombie river boat Captian they rest come in knocking them onto a wheel then lands on the ghost reviling a woman we fade to a factory cut to inside something is tapping in rubble's shoulder then rubble taps on Danny's they turn to see the lobster man it chases them it gets rubble by the tail sending him to fly danny is cornerd by boxes and rubble to the rescue it has danny rubble knocks into it making it drop danny and crash into cans cuts to the rest then to Danny he pulls the mask of reviling a man then we go black) (We fade back to the movie they are solving the mystery of the beach monster who was only some old hermit) Tracker:Another mystery solved amigos. Man:Hi I've been sent by my imployeer mr. Emile Mondavarious to invite you to his world famous amsumner park Spooky Park. (Ryder reads it it says Dear Mystery Patrol or paw patrol I emile mondavarious request your help to solve the paranormal activities on my theme park island spooky park. Ryder:(Continues)Please help at once I really need your help. Carlos:We gotta go. Ace:Wadda Ya say guys? Danny:I dont know. Katie:It says here precited the air fair 10000 dollars amarican ones to be exact room and board. Danny:No thanks daring danny x refuses. Elias:Listen to the last one. (Danny makes noise) Katie:And all you can eat. Rubble:WHA?! All you can eat? (Goes oooooooo and falls down) Danny:Woo hoo! (Scene changer skyes badge) (they se the sighn that says visit spooky park see your travel agent then walk up to the counter) Kelly:Really elias just watch it it's only a matter of time before we go back to our sepret ways. Elias:Wait a second! Woman:(On PA)Flight 774 to Spookay Park now boarding. Ryder:Don't give up elias you helped us stop sweetie and all those other badies they're still hope. Elias:Yeah thanks Ryder. C'mon Angel. (We cut to the plane flying off and we go in we cut to ryder katie and ace then to tracker Carlos and danny then to angel marshall Rocky zuma Elias alex skye and chase then to danny and rubble) Danny:Now this is a beautiful work of art Rubb. Rubble:Uh huh. (About to take a bite when something catches his eyes we cut to see Lynn from The Loud House walking cut back to danny rubble eats the sandwich Lynn stops at him) Lynn:Can I set here? Danny:Sure. Lynn:Thank. Danny:You're welcome. Lynn:Hi dog. Rubble:I'm rubble. Lynn:If this is awkward then maybe I should just move. (Danny stops her) Danny:No no wait howbout rubble go visit his pals? His puppy dog pals. Rubble:OK. (A reference to Disney Junior's Puppy Dog Pals) (He gets up to walk away Danny looks at Lynn with rubble treats) Danny:Like wow man those sure do look like rubble treats. Lynn:I'm into sports and all. Like wrestling football you name it I done it even dangerous stunts and I like to eat. Even these. Danny:All that's my stuff too. Lynn:WOW! Really?! Danny:Heck yeah! Lynn:I'm lynn. Lynn Loud from nickoloden's the loud house. Danny:I'm Danny. Daring Danny X. Lynn:Well that xtra cool. (We hear her laughing as rubble walks by Marcy (Precious Owner) petting and rubbing Precious Ryder hum the Gravity Falls theme) Rubble:Hello. (Sees Precious) Hi Precious you itty bitty kitty. (Burps and says excuse me) Ryder:You're excused rubble. (They laugh) (the plane looks like 9/11 all over again and we have the camra come back up to the island and we see spooky park) Voice:(OS)Welcome to Spooky Park the frightening vacation spot for everyone catch our electric torcher parade its a dead world after all and the world famous splaterror! (Wails and see the Gang) Voice:(OS)The paw patrol pups! And the rest of your friends it's so marvolius tose you!(A girl walks by he hits her by accadint she goes hey! He goes oh I'm so sorry as she says jerk he contineuse thats the third time this week he says as ryder and Elias look at each other and back to him a man pops out) Mondavarious:Sorry it's just a new toy I'm just getting up to speed with it. (Kelly comes) Welcome. Kelly:Oh thankgoodness I was afried I was ganna have to carry these all the way up to the hotel. Mondavarious:Ah but that's what spooky park's all about realizing your worst fears. I'm Emile Mondavarious. (Shakes Kelly's hand)The owner of this amus ment park. Katie:You seem less. Carlos:Spooky. Ace:Then we'd have guessed. Mondavarious:Oh no I can be pretty spooky when called upon I can go ra and where claws and everything ra ra ra ra. Oh yes but you wouldn't wanna run into me in a dark ally no. Tracker:So sir you the one who brought us here. Mondavarious:No now what brought you here was your ensacanable appetite for a juicy mystery. (They follow him kelly comes up) Kelly:Look to tell you the truth mr Mondavarious the mystery patrol has just gottenback together. Mondavarious:Ah but that's the bueaty of something broken it can be fixed and there ends lies it potencole and I need you to fix spooky park. Chase:What's the problem exactly? Mondavarious:I belive someone is casting a spell on the students. (They walk up to the gate as he continues)You'll notice between those arriving and those departing. Katie:(Talks off screen as we see collage kids) they look like celber well behaved collage kids. Mondaravious:Yes they did when they came they've changed in other words a magic spell. (A kid with spiked hair greets a girls with pigtails) Guy:Carol! Hey Carol. How was the island? Carol:Are you tricking on me? Brad:Carol it's me brad we've known each other since we were like three. Carol:(Pices him up)BACK OFF MY GRILL SON! (Cuts to the Gang and mondavarious as the camra moves side to side of them brad screams off screen) Brad:Carol wada ya doin! (Cuts to her she throws him and lands near everyone) (The collage kids walk by the gate) Ryder:(As brad crawls away)Hey theyre walking by the gate. Mondavarious:I'm terrified and the yung people who came off that barge the people I love the most theyre in danger. Elias:Don't worry sir. Ryder:Yeah we'll solve your mystery. (A white male sees Danny and rubble coming onto his boat he has blue eyes and a white shirt and brown pants with a snake belt buckle sees them) Jack:Whatcha doin on meh boat?! Danny:Nothing sir just admiring. Jack:I can't stand tourist! Now I got fishin to do. (Big Jona comes up) Rubble:What's that? Danny:Like wow that's the biggest fish I've ever seen! Jack:That there's big Jona and I'm ganna catch em. Mondaravious:Oh quit your gravilin Jack. You have never caught that fish and you nevere will! Jack:(Splashes water)Says you! (The water gets on them) Ryder:Boy not to friendly is he? (A wiled boar snorts at rubble he sees it and is startteld by it as jack laughs he jumps behind Danny) Danny:Wa-Wa-What is th-th-that? Jack:This here's meh huntin pig Jo Jo. Danny:Hunting pig? Jack:He's alot better then any hound dog he can smell a catfish a mile away. (Rubble follows it the catfish does it Jack laughs and says) Jack:And a lot smarter then any dog too! (Grabs danny with the staff) Now get yer trespassin tourist of meh boat I got fishin to do! (Throws Danny on to the ground he goes oof rubble comes back to shore they watch the creeps boat leaves) Mondavarious:(Cuckles)Thats Jack Snakebite. He thinks the waters of the island are his own private preserver. He won't let anyone come here. Big Jona is only a catfish. Danny:Like so we noticed! Suspesious charecter eh guys? Ace:True we could make him a suspect. Mondavarios:Kids I agree to let you help thre are more suspects. (They see a guy with a jacket and hat like a shady buisesness man would have) Shady Man:Hello. (He says that in the creepyest voice ever) Mondavarious:Hello. (The guy walks away) (Ryder announce) Ryder:I'd like to announce that we will solve this. Mondavarious:Well done thank you so much this is so marvolus! Maybe we can celebrate later by having a little spookAppaloosa. Rubble:Sp-Sp-Spookapaloza? (Like Scooby-Doo)Rou-Rho. ((Scene changer:Rubbles badge he is playing in the dirt in the garden) Man:(OS)HEY YOU MUTT I JUST PLANTED THOSE!!!!! (We move camra to a white man wearing a brown shirt with a white tank top under it and some pants and shoes and gloves and belt come over) Rubble:Whooooops sorry. (The rest come angel says) Angel:What's going on? Man:You're dog friend I would assume just wracked my flower beds. Katie:Who are you? Man:Jonathan Fiztgibon I'm the gardner here and now i gotta re plant my flowers! Kelly:Have you seen anything weird sence you started workIng here? (She asked that's she has a pad and pencil) Jonathan:Oh quit and get your other dog outta my flowerbeds! (Scene Changer:Cali's badge katie is giving rubble a bath) Katie:Rubble I think you did this on perpus. Rubble:Correct Katie. (She giggles as cali sees something in the mirror) Ghost:Get away. Cali:A g g g ghost! Ghost:GET AWAY!!!! (We cut to katie drying rubble off) Katie:There you go rubble all cleaned up again. Rubble:Thanks katie. (Cali comes running in leaping into Katie's arms) Katie:Cali what's up? Cali:A ghost!!!! Katie:Well we know ghosts aren't real. Cali:Well on Halloween night there was! Katie:Like I said it was Wally. Cali:NO YOU DIDNT! You said it's not Wally! (Pulls on her dress) Katie:All right all right! (Cuts to outside bathroom) Katie:I don't see anything. Cali:The mirror. It some anchint worrier. Rubble:Well there's nothing in the mirror now. Katie:(Looks behind)And nothing behind the mirror ether. Hmmmm wait a minute. (Lokks at something behind in dust) Katie:There something under this dust. (Blows on it) (Cut to rubble) Rubble:What's it say? (Cuts to katie) Katie:It says. (Reads it) Property of Chief Spook an anchaint worrior of battle. Rubble:What's that sound like? Katie:It sounds like a worrior of thounds of years ago. (Danny comes in) Danny:What sounds like a worrier from thousands of years ago? Katie:This is getting a little bit weird all the time. Cali:Ghost warriors! What's next?! Danny:Like I dont know about you but me and rubble are going out for a while. Rubble:Yeah danny. (We slide to next scene wich is the guys walking) Rubble:Hey what is this? Danny:Like what is what rubble? Lynn:Yeah rubble? Rubble:This.(Digs a hole) Danny:Hey take it easy Rubb! (Gets a pice of old thing) Danny:Like what's that there? Lynn:Watcha find rubble? Rubble:(Throws it out of his teeth to Danny who catches it)I don't know. Danny:Wonder what this is. Lynn:If only my four year old sister Lisa was here her big brain would think of it. (Mondavarious appers behind them) Mondavarious:Ah looks like he's found an old shoe buckle meh boy. Danny:Like groovy man! (Puts it on right shoe) Danny:Like find me another one rubble so I can have a matching pair. Rubble:Okay. (A thin muscular carcassin male with blonde hair comes wearing a white tank top and headband and black shorts and muscular legs and black and white sneakers apapers) Trainer:Uh Mr. Mondavarious? Mondavarious:Ah kids this is our local trainer he trains the students. Trainer:Yup Olympics dancing you name it I done it. Ryder:Really. Have you been trainIng the students any weird behaveor? Trainer:Not that I know of. Ryder:OK. Danny:I'll see ya later Lynn. Lynn:See ya. (She leaves ryder and the rest come) Ryder:How about the time we caught the tar pit demon? Katie:Yeah and the headless horseman. Chase:The blubber ghoul. Danny:Like then there was the time we caught the patchwork ghost. Alex:The moat monster. Angel:And the ice rink phantom. Cali:And then there was the alies. Carlos:We gotta find more clues. Tracker:Agreed amigos. Ryder:Let's split up and find more clues. Danny:Rubble and I will go this way. Rubble:Yeah yeah yeah we'll good this way. (They go off cuts to Gang) Ryder:They're ganna be clumsy in something. (The Pokemom kids come over) Clemont:Hi there. Serena:Hello. Ryder:Hi. Ash:Hi I'm ash. Ash Ketchum. This is Bonnie Clemont and Serena. (Whispers) She's my girlfriend. Bonnie:We hunt Pokemon all the time. (Pikatue comes) Ash:This is the one the only my best friend. Pikactue! Pikactue:Pika pika! Ryder:What about dawn may max misty and Brock? Ash:They went their sepret ways. Ryder:Oh ok. (They leave) Ryder:I wonder how the guys are doing? (We have Rubbles badge) (We see them walking) Rubble:Hey I'm going down to the water. Danny:Ok im just ganna look at this stuff. (Rubble goes down and trips and falls into the water big Jona splashs by rubble comes up and shakes the stuff off his face) Jack:(OS)Hey! (We move over to see him) You scared away big Jona! (Cuts to rubble) Rubble:Sorry. Jack:Darn tourist get em Jo jo! (We move to see jo jo coming out after rubble rubble runs off screaming we cut to danny rubble runs by him) Danny:Hey what's the matter rubble? Starting to be scared of water like Rocky? Rubble:Un-Uh JoJo! Danny:(Scratches his head)What? (Turns to see Jo jo coming after him)Zoinks! You mean Jo jo! (Runs after rubble they run Jo jo cuts through bushes the fall into a hole Jo jo watches them) Danny:Zoinks how humeliating chased into a hole by 1/3 of a BLT. (Jo Jo scratches dirt cuts to the guys it gets on them cuts to Jo Jo walking off) (Cuts to danny trying to cliam out) Danny:Hang on I'll get us out in a sec. Rubble:I hope so. (Pulls a pice of string screams and falls down they look at it and dust falls on them they see a bony skeleton hand they scream the wind howls and green energy comes to the hand and then this happens the guys shake and shiver and danny says "W-What's goin on?" Rubble say I don't know the skeleton becomes a zombie they are scared danny gets out rubbles yells danny? And the ghost comes danny comes back the zombie claims out and goes after them the guys run into fizgibon) Category:Adam Strickland Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Mystery Story Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:Crossovers Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Tails Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Crossovers